1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes dryer, and more particularly, to a clothes dryer with a dehumidifier.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Clothes dryers can be classified into a discharge type clothes dryer and a condensation type clothes dryer according to treat moisture generated during drying clothes. The former discharges out moisture generated from the dryer, and the latter condenses and removes the moisture generated from the dryer and circulates air from which the moisture is removed to the dryer.
Generally, in the discharge type clothes dryer, an inlet duct and an outlet duct are connected to a drum rotatably installed in a cabinet, and the inlet duct includes a heater.
When a fan is driven, air out of the clothes dryer enters the inlet duct and heated at a high temperature, about 100° C. by the heater. As such, high-temperature air enters to dry clothes in a dry drum of the clothes dryer. During the drying process, the high-temperature air contains moisture contained in the clothes and high-moisturized air is discharged out through the discharge duct.
As such, according to the conventional clothes dryer for transferring heat to the introduced air using the heater, air is rapidly heated by the heater so the drying time can be shortened and the conventional clothes dryer can be manufactured in a big size, however, since air is heated by the heater, the energy consumption is high. Especially, since clothes are dried by a high-temperature air of about 100° C. and more, the clothes may be damaged.
The condensation type clothes dryer can be manufactured in a built-in type and has higher energy efficiency than that of the discharge type clothes dryer because there is not necessary for a discharge duct for discharging air out of the conventional clothes dryer, however, the condensation type clothes dryer needs a long drying time and is difficult to manufacture in a big size.
Under the situation as described above, an improved clothes dryer with high efficiency for preventing clothes from damage should be required.
Meanwhile, the discharge type clothes dryer discharges air containing a great deal of moisture to increase the humidity in a room during the drying process. In the regions, such as a long monsoon region or a coast region, the humidity is increased by the use of the clothes dryer.
Thus, there is a need of a clothes dryer capable of dehumidifying during the drying process.